The Furinkan F4
by Pistachio Torte
Summary: This is a HYDRanma crossover! I haven't had enough time to really work on it, but please reveiw and tell me what you think of it so far! Everybody hates this, so unless I get gr8 reveiws, I won't continue for a while.
1. Default Chapter

Please remember, I own nothing here…… Please Review! Thank You!

The Four Flowery Boys of Furinkan High School

Chapter 1:

Akane has an encounter

It was the first week of school at Furinkan High School. Everything passed as it always had at one of the top elite schools in Japan. It was, of course, for the richest students, but also for the smartest students that could win scholarships. That was how Tendo Akane had got there. Her family really didn't have all that much money, since no one was studying at martial arts dojos anymore. She was on cleaning duty the day that she decided that she had enough of being treated like dirt. No, even less than dirt. She was sweeping the halls with a few girls from her class, when one of them ran right into Saotome Ranma, the leader of the horrid F4. They plagued the school with their behavior and never got into trouble, being the richest students there. He didn't put up with clumsiness well. 

"You idiot!" He yelled, shoving the girl against the wall. You could feel his battle aura expanding around him. Behind him were the other three members of his group, Kuno Tatewaki, the school's top kendo artist; Hibiki Ryouga, the strongest boy in school; and Mousse, the blind boy that could hide things up his sleeves. It was rumored that he came from an Amazon tribe in China. 

Akane felt the girl's despair and pain as Ranma knocked her to the ground harshly. When she didn't stand up, he scoffed and turned to walk down the hallway. Akane felt a shiver run down her spine as he walked by her, Kuno and Mousse following. Ryouga watched them for a moment, then helped the hurt girl to her feet.

"Sorry about him, he's had a bad day.." Ryouga blushed, then ran after the others. The girl stood there watching him, curiously. Akane watched him curiously. He really didn't seem as bad as that horrible Ranma. Oh well, she really needed to get back to what she was doing. 

*********************************************************************************

That was her first incident with the F4, but now she was going home, with her friend, Kari. They were chatting quietly and walking down the hall of the school after getting their books.

"You have to go home and practice martial arts again, Akane? Boy, you're tough. I don't think I could handle that much training." Kari was saying.

"Oh, it's not all that hard, really." Akane smiled as they started down the long flight of stairs.

Kari stopped and looked at Akane, "But really, it's gotta be great to know that you can beat up any guy in school!" Akane laughed as her friend started doing mock martial arts moves.

"Hey, be careful!" Akane yelled a moment too late as Kari tripped and fell down the stairs. Akane rushed down after her, "Are you okay?" 

Both Akane and Kari froze in horror as they say who Kari had landed on. It was Saotome Ranma, and he looked mad. 

"You idiot! Watch where you're going!" Ranma jumped to his feet, shoving the girl off, "That's it! You can expect to get red-tagged!" He yelled haughtily. Kari ran to Akane, crying. Akane knew that Kari would never be able to stand being red-tagged. That was when the whole school turned against you and you were lucky if you survived. Kari was not the strongest person, and she had definite health problems that kept her from being active. 

That was when Akane decided that she had had enough of this torment, enough of this abuse.

"Hold it, Saotome Ranma!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, launching into a full run after him. She caught up with him outside the school gates.

He turned, with a slightly bored expression on his face, "You have something to say to me, tomboy?"

She glared at him angrily, "You leave my friend alone! She deserves to have nothing but the best! She doesn't deserve your spoiled behavior! Do you understand me?!"

"Are you talking to me? Do you realize that you are addressing Saotome Ranma?" He asked her, "Do you know what I could do to you?"

"I don't care, pervert! Leave my friend alone!" Akane heaved her schoolbag at him with all her strength.

"Am I a pervert?" Ranma asked his companions, catching the bag without looking. 

"How would we know?" Mousse asked, talking to a tree. He lowered his glasses over his eyes, "Ranma, you've turned into a tree!"

"He's over there, Mousse." Ryouga said, turning him to face the others. 

"_Wow, he's good…"_ Akane thought, "_Wait! This is no time to be admiring him."_ She jumped into the air, aiming a kick right for his face. He easily dodged, catching her off guard, and watched her fall face first into the nearby river. 

They all stood by laughing at her, until Ranma thought it was enough. They left, talking to each other and laughing. Ryouga lowered a rope to her and followed the others, not saying a word.

As Akane watched them leave, her face blushed with both embarrassment and anger. What kind of a martial artist was she, getting caught off guard like that. She had just expected him to be a weakling, that was all. She sighed as she climbed out of the river and landed on the pavement. Maybe she didn't deserve to inherit her father's School of Anything Goes Martial Arts Training, after all. 

Akane looked up at the sky, her fists clenched. That was no attitude for a winner to have. She would go home and train her heart out, until she could beat that rotten Saotome!

*********************************************************************************


	2. Ranma'sfear?

I own nothing! Please read and Review!

Chapter 2:

Ranma's……fear?

The next day was cold and cloudy. It looked like it was going to rain any moment. Akane shivered and wished silently that it wouldn't rain until she got home. It looked like a fine morning when she had left her house, so she hadn't bothered to bring an umbrella with her.

That morning she had received a red tag in her locker. The day just wasn't going her way. All the boys in school whispered about some announcement that Kuno Tatewaki had made, and started to attack Akane, holding nothing back. Luckily for her, she was able to fend them off easily with her martial arts experience. 

Because of some of the messes that she had made fighting off the boys in class, Akane had to stay later after school. She had just got her bag and was heading down the hallway, when she noticed that it was raining.

"_Kuso!_" Akane heard the shout from down the hallway and looked there. It was Soutome Ranma. His head was leaning against the glass and he was muttering, "Of all the days to not have my limo…"

Then he noticed her watching him, "What are you in for?" He seemed to be trying to keep a light mood in a grave situation.

"I broke a desk." Akane said, watching him curiously. Then she remembered, "You were the reason! It's all your fault! I should throw you out that window!" She stepped towards him, menacingly.

He backed away from the window, "I don't doubt that you could."

She walked over to him, "Why're you being nice all of the sudden? What do you have planned?" She glared at him darkly.

"I have to have a reason?" He asked. His eyes darted back and forth from the window to her and back.

"I see.." Akane said, walking over to the window, "You don't want those fancy Chinese clothes to get wet, do you?" 

He backed away even farther as she opened the window and put her hand out into the rain. He didn't like the look on her face. It was almost pure evil.

He was saved as Kuno ran down the hallway to him, "Saotome. My limo is here." He looked over at Akane, "Tendo Akane-san!" He exclaimed. 

Ranma glared at Kuno and grabbed his arm, "Let's go, Kuno." Ranma drug Kuno down the hallway, out of Akane's sight.

Akane watched him, wondering what was going on. She closed the window and shook her hand dry. She went to her locker and changed her shoes on her way out of the school. 

"Tendo Akane-san." Akane jumped as she heard her name. Hibiki Ryouga was standing in the doorway with an umbrella.

"Hibiki Ryouga!" Akane said, with a slight blush.

"Here." He said, handing her the umbrella and walking back inside the building.

"Thank you!" Akane yelled after him, opening the umbrella and making her way home. So they weren't all as terrible as Saotome Ranma. In fact, Hibiki Ryouga was almost nice.


End file.
